One Piece Earth
by kuro's girl
Summary: College student Jessica Morrows saves Luffy from being run over in Manhattan and invites the Straw Hats to her apartment. Now fate has brought her to the One Piece world. Can she get back to Manhattan?
1. What in the hell?

**I noticed that there's a lot of fics where somebody gets stuck inside One Piece. This got me thinking, what if they came to Earth? This fic has all of the crew except for Robin and Chopper. There will be cameos by other people. If you want to see somebody in here, just say so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Jessica.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 1

What in the Hell?

Jessica Morrows was walking home from her classes at the university. It was a nice day, so she decided to not take the bus. Although, now she was having second thoughts because the heat, mixed with the noise made it worse.

"Sometimes I hate Manhattan." she muttered to herself. Yet, the night clubs were to her liking. And since today was Friday, that meant that she was going with friends to one of these night clubs.

When she got to her apartment, she was greeted by her cat, Cosmo. Besides Cosmo, no one else lived in the apartment. The answering wasn't blinking, which surprised her, since her mom often called to check on her.

She began to get ready and picked clothing that was tasteful. She didn't like wearing clothes that most people at night clubs usually wore. The only thing she did was dance, since she wasn't old enough to drink. However, she would occasionally flirt with guys if they were cute.

The street lights were already on when she walked outside. There was a group of people at a crosswalk, just standing there. She didn't pay them any mind, until she saw that one of them, a boy with a straw hat, started to cross the street at the worst time.

"Hey!" she cried. She pushed through the group and grabbed the boy's shoulder. Her eyes almost came out of her sockets with what happened next. The boy's arm seemed to stretch. He turned around to see what had grabbed him and saw Jessica.

"What's the matter?" he asked coming back onto the sidewalk.

"Y... you stretched!" she said breathless. "You almost got run over!" she exclaimed.

"Run over?" the boy said curiously.

"You know, flattened, dead!" she said.

"Don't worry about him, he's not very smart." Jessica turned around and saw that a girl with orange hair was speaking. "My name is Nami. The dumb one is Luffy, the guy with the long nose is Usopp, the blond one is Sanji, and the other one is Zoro."

"My name is Jessica Morrows. Uh... pleased to meet you."

She stood there and thought for a moment, saying their names in her head. They somehow seemed, familiar, somehow. Something in her brain, clicked.

"Can you wait here for second?" she asked. Before anyone could answer her, she had ran back into her apartment. She went to her bookshelf and picked up a book, flipping through it.

"What in the hell?" she said. She ran back outside, leaving the first volume of One Piece on the floor.

**How was that for the first chapter? Sorry for it being short, I didn't want too much to happen in the first chapter. Please read and review.**


	2. Roommates

**I didn't think that I was going to get that many reviews for the first chapter. I would personally like to thank Mirathin, Captain-Hina's-Love-Slave, -rocket-racer-, and shadowiscool28 for reviewing. If anybody has any ideas, feel free to send them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Jessica and Becky. **

One Piece Earth

Chapter 2

Roommates

When Jessica went back outside, the Straw Hat crew was still there. This observation made her excited. Here, standing in front of her were the Straw Hat crew! Her excitement had to wait for later, there was something more important at hand.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked. The group shook their heads no. "You can stay at my place, free of charge." She motioned for them to follow her.

The crew followed her up to her apartment. They looked around while she called her friend Becky to tell her she wasn't going to the club.

"What do you mean you can't go?" Becky questioned.

"Something came up... family matters." She hoped that her friend wouldn't question any further.

"Oh. Well, I hope everything is all right."

Jessica hung up the phone, sighing. Cosmo rubbed against her, purring.

"We're going to have some guests for a while." she said petting him.

Luffy was holding the television remote in his hands. He pressed the power button, making it turn on. Dropping the remote, he moved closer. The others drew close, too.

"You'll go blind if stare at it from that distance over a period of time." Jessica stated.

"What is it?" Luffy inquired.

"It's called a television. You watch things on it." she replied.

"Cool!" he exclaimed. He started pressing other buttons on the remote.

Meanwhile, Sanji was in the kitchen inspecting the appliances. That was less for her to worry about. The only things that he wouldn't know would most likely be the microwave and the blender.

She put up her brown hair in a pony tail. While doing so, she noticed One Piece still lying on the floor. She picked it up and put it back on the shelf. How was she going to explain to them that they came from a manga book? More importantly, when should she tell them?

"Not now, being in a strange place is already enough." she decided.

"What are you doing?" a deep voice asked. Turning around, she saw that it was Zoro.

"Oh... thinking." she answered. He was supposed to be tall in the manga, but she didn't know this tall. Her head only came to about his neck.

"What's this?" Nami questioned holding up a dollar bill.

"First off, don't touch my purse! Second, that's money. Berries aren't any good here."

Jessica had slipped. She couldn't let them know how much she knew, at least until later.

"What? Berries aren't any good here?" Nami cried. Apparently, she was too worried about money to notice how her host knew about Berries.

Usopp was busy looking at all of the trinkets lying about the apartment. He hadn't said one word so far. The college student wondered what his reaction would be if she explained who Pinoccho was.

"Now where is everyone going to sleep?" she asked. Both Zoro and Luffy sat down on the couch. However, Luffy turned upside down, putting his legs over the back of the couch. She went and got blankets, putting on on the chair and another one on the table. Sanji had claimed the table and Usopp was getting ready to sit on the chair.

"How dare you not save that seat for a lady?" Sanji demanded. He kicked Usopp out of the way. "Here you go, Nami-san." he said gesturing to it.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun."

Jessica laughed to herself. She went into her bedroom and shut off the light, but she couldn't sleep. The fact that people from her favorite manga book were sleeping in her apartment prevented her from doing so. Yet, how had they gotten here? This never occured to her until now. From thinking about it for a while, she became drowsy. Eventually, she fell asleep.

**I didn't think that I was going to update so soon. I have a question to ask all of you. Should I have Jessica pair up with one of the Straw Hats? If so, which one? You don't have to answer this question, but if you do, out it in your review, or PM me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Questions and Answers

**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had to take finals. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed! I would type your names, but there's just so many to type. The whole pairing thing is still a maybe, but if there are pairings, it will be in the future. You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, except Jessica.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 3

Questions and Answers

Saturday mornings were supposed to be a time for sleeping in. Unfortunately for Jessica, that wouldn't be the case. With the Straw Hats raiding the kitchen, it was enough noise to wake up the entire building.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded walking out of her room brushing her hair. Luffy's face appeared over a cereal box with his mouth full of food. Sanji was getting out pots and pans and the others were looking through the cabinets.

"Whatever this stuff is, it's good." Luffy said grabbing another handful of cereal.

"It's called cereal. Get you're hands out of the box, that's what a bowl is for." She went to the cupboard and got out a bowl and spoon, then got out the milk.

The chaos in her kitchen needed to be stopped. There were too many people in there at once.

"Okay, everybody out of the kitchen. I'll make breakfast." she announced. The Straw Hats retreated to the livingroom.

"What are you going to make?" Luffy inquired.

"Waffles." Jessica replied. Luffy had a confused look on his face.

"I've never heard of waffles, so I want to watch them be made." Sanji said. There was no point getting into an argument with him, so she let him take a seat at the counter.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but can you smoke outside?" she asked. He looked at her slightly annoyed. Without blinking, he put out his cigarette. "Thank you." she said.

She started making the batter for the waffles. Sanji would interject to ask questions, which she answered. After he was satisfied watching, he went into the livingroom with the others.

A stack of waffles began to form and the smell drifted through the apartment. Out of the corner of her eye, Jessica saw a hand that seemed attached to a never ending arm.

"Luffy." she thought. He was trying to get a waffle square. She knew very well that half of the stack would disappear if she didn't put a stop to it.

She queitly got a spatula and waited for the right moment...

_Whack!_

He let out a yell and inspected his hand which now had an imprint of a square.

"Why in the hell did you have to do that?" he demanded.

"Because you would eat all of it!" she cried.

"He tries to steal food all of the time, which cuts into our savings." Nami exclaimed.

"Anyway, breakfast is done now." the college student said. She handed plates to them and sat down at the counter.

"Mmm, these are really good!" Luffy stated.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting!" Nami snapped.

After everyone was done eating, they went into the livingroom.

"I have a question. Where are we?" Nami asked. Jessica hesitated on whether or not she should answer the question. Her final decision was that at least they should know where they were.

"You're in Manhattan." she replied. "It's in the state of New York."

"Manhattan? State? New York?" Luffy repeated the words. Thankfully, he didn't even bother to think about it.

"How far is it from the Grand Line?" Nami questioned.

"Pretty far." The crew wasn't very happy to hear that.

"How big is Manhattan?" Usopp inquired. This was the first time he spoke the whole time they were there.

"Follow me up to the roof and I'll show you." their host said. They followed her out the door and went up the stairs. The climb didn't take long, since the building wasn't very tall. She opened the door to the roof and the Straw Hats were greeted by a marvelous sight.

All around they saw buildings of different sizes. Some they couldn't even see the tops of. And there were so many sounds and smells. Apparently, this was too much for Usopp.

"I have to go finish my waffle." he lied then darted into the building.

"So, what do you think?" Jessica asked.

"This is awesome!" Luffy yelled.

"Too loud for my tastes." Zoro said.

'There's a lot to see." Nami stated.

"I see lots of beautiful girls!" Sanji cried in delight.

"How about tomorrow I show you around the city?" Jessica suggested. The four shook their heads in approval. "Usopp's coming, too." She didn't want any of them left alone in her apartment.

**Again, I apologize for taking long to update. I only have one more day of finals, so I'll be able to update faster. I'm still taking requests for who to pair Jessica with. Until next time.**


	4. First Outing

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I was taking the first few days of vacation to relax, but I'm back now. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. Just for those who are curious, here are the numbers for which Straw Hat people want to see Jessica with: **

**Sanji: 2 **

**Luffy: 1 **

**Zoro: 3 **

**Ace: 1**

**Just keep in mind that there might not be any romance in this story at all. Enough of my blabbing. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, dammit! Only Jessica**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 4

First Outing

On Sunday, the Straw Hats were looking forward to touring the Big Apple. Even Usopp was looking forward to it, but a coward was a coward. Jessica wasn't really worried about the clothes that they were wearing. She figured they wouldn't stand out too much. There were freaks all over the city. What concerned her was Luffy's strecthing ability. If he did something in public, the army would probably come and who knows what they would do to him.

"Under no circumstances, don't use your powers." she said firmly. He could see the serious look on her face and nodded, also having a serious look on his face. "Thank God he's not dumb all of the time." she thought.

Now there was only one other problem. Zoro's swords. It wouldn't be natural for someone to be walking around with three very sharp swords. There was also the fact that someone might try to steal them.

"Zoro, you're going to have to leave your swords here." the college student said. The swordsman gave her a glare.

"The swords stay with me." he growled. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her the same glare. It wasn't a death glare. It was more of a 'don't tell me what to do' glare.

"Well... At least find a way to hide them. Something might happen to them." He went over to her closet and began going through it. He took out a guitar case. Jessica wanted to someday play guitar, so she bought the case.

"I'll use this." he announced. He put the swords in and snapped it shut. He looked like he could be in the mafia, he only needed a suit.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked. All of them nodded.

It was noisy on the street. Cars kept going by in endless waves and the sidewalk was crowded. The college student knew that the crew had never been in a place as large as this in all of their travels. At least they had the sense to stay together.

"Those are some beautiful looking girls!" Sanji cried. He started to approach two girls who were sitting on steps. Thankfully, Nami pulled him away before he reached them.

"We have to stay together." she said.

Before crossing the street, Jessica explained what traffic lights were. Surprisingly, Luffy understood the concept of it. The college girl figured it was because of the colors.

While passing shops, the navigator's eyes were glued to the outfits on display. If she thought her host was going to give her money, she was mistaken.

Another reason for the outing was that Jessica needed to buy more food. The amount of food in her fridge wouldn't be enough for six people. She picked up a basket as they entered the grocery store. It wasn't a large one, but it did have the basic necessities.

They weren't even in the store for ten minutes and already, Luffy was trying to eat food. After Nami hit him a few times, he stopped. However, if that wasn't enough, he spotted a gothic man.

"Hey, mister. What's up with your clothes?" he asked. The man looked at him and wondered the same thing.

"Sir, I'm sorry." Jessica said, pulling Luffy in the other direction. "He has some problems." The man said nothing and walked away.

She dragged the misbehaving captain to the back of the store and smacked him, but not as hard as she wanted too.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"That's for being a dumbass." she replied.

"Why was he wearing black and all of that weird stuff on his face?" he questioned.

"When someone wears that stuff they're referred to as gothic." she answered. He mouthed the word 'oh' and walked to the front of the store, where the others were waiting. After checking out, they left the store.

"Where are we going now?" Usopp inquired. He thought that after the store they would go home.

"It's a surprise." Jessica answered.

As they went further into the city, the buildings started getting taller. The sheer size frightened the marksman somewhat. To his horror, his host led them inside one of these monsterous structures.

"This is the Empire State Building." she said spreading her hands out. The Straw Hats looked around in wonder at the furnishings of the inside.

The college student was standing in front of a strange door waiting for them. She pressed a button, which glowed. Nami had to pull Luffy away from it. Usopp almost jumped to the ceiling when the door opened.

"Get in." Jessica said. The navigator was the first one to get on, followed by the rest.

"What is this?" Luffy asked. His host was starting to get a bit annoyed by all of his questions.

"It's called an elevator. It's for people who don't want to use the stairs." she replied.

The elevator started going up. The music bothered Zoro. It was so, boring. He felt like taking out his swords and destroying whatever it was coming from. Yet, he knew that he would get lectured for doing such a thing, so he decided against it. As if his prayers were answered, the elevator came to a halt.

They went out onto a platform and saw something that they would never forget. It was like they were above the city. As far as the eye could see were the tops of buildings that they had seen on the street.

"How h-high up a-are we?" Usopp stammered.

"The 102nd floor." Jessica said. Usopp didn't exactly know how high up that was. He went to a barrier and looked over. Down below, the cars and people looked like insects. Next moment, he fainted. Luffy started shaking him, which didn't really do anything. Sanji grabbed a man's water bottle and dumped it's contents on his unconscious crew mate.

"What happened?" Usopp demanded, jolting up.

"You looked over the side and fainted." his host said laughing.

"It's not funny!" he cried.

"We should go in case something else happens." she stated.

The group returned to her apartment at about 6:00 at night. She really didn't feel like making dinner, so she ordered a pizza. The captain now thought of this as his favorite earth food. Jessica made sure that she ordered a box just for him. Battling a rubber man was something that she wanted to avoid.

"Did all of you have a nice time today?" she asked. They all shook their heads yes. "There's a lot more to see, but I think you saw a good bit today. Good night everyone." she said as she went to her room.

As she layed in her bed, the days events replayed through her mind. She then realized that tomorrow was Monday, which meant she had classes. This was a problem, because the idea of a pirate crew being alone in her apartment half of the day didn't seem good. Oh well, she would think of something.

**Was that okay? I'm not from New York, so I had to look up information online. I didn't want to get anything wrong. If I missed something, please tell me.**


	5. A Day On Campus

**Sorry to take so long updating. I want to thank all of my reviewers for their ideas and critiquing. If I use your idea, I'll give you credit in the author's note on the bottom. Don't want to spoil anything.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Jessica and random college students and professors.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 5

A Day on Campus

Jessica woke up and started to get ready for her classes. Just like she did any other weekday. She had a problem on her hands. What was she to do with the Straw Hats? They hadn't even been in the real world for a week. If they had been here longer, she would have let them stay at home in her apartment.

"Maybe I could lock them out until I get home?" she thought. "Nah. Might get into big trouble."

There was only one solution. One that she didn't want to use. They would just have to come to classes with her. Which was bad, considering that they didn't have any normal clothes. And she knew that there were some anime fans, who would probably recognize the crew as soon as they sat down. However, they all could wear sunglasses and hats, or something. Classes didn't really start until later anyway, she just liked getting up this early.

In the livingroom, the crew was still asleep. The college student tried to suppress a giggle because Luffy had fallen off of the couch. Trying to wake the crew up was going to be difficult, especially because Zoro hated it when someone disturbed his sleep.

"How shall I wake everyone up?" she wondered. Just then, an idea came to mind and she got a mischevious grin on her face. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a pot and a wooden spoon. Walking back into the livingroom, she started to bang the pot with the spoon. The crew jolted awake. Usopp had jumped so high, he almost hit his nose off the ceiling.

"Why did you have to do that?" Zoro asked gruffly. The look on his face was priceless. Jessica started laughing until tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself." she managed to say. She would have laughed longer, but a stitch had developed in her side. "But, seriously. We have a problem."

"And that would be?" Nami inquired.

"Well. All of you have been here for only three days and there's still a lot of stuff you don't know. I have to go to classes today, but I don't want to leave you guys here alone. So, um... You're going to have to come with me."

"Do we have to?" Luffy whined. He would rather stay and eat.

"There's a food court there." Jessica stated. At the word food, Luffy's head shot up. She could tell by his face that he didn't know what a food court was. "It's where you eat a large varity of food. For instance, instead of eating meat from one place, who can eat it from five."

"Sounds good, let's go!" he cried.

"In order to go, you have to do something about your appearance."

"Like what?" Sanji asked.

"Like wearing sunglasses, a hat, or changing your clothes. Scratch the last part, you guys don't have any other clothes. Luffy, at least you can put another hat over your straw one. Zoro, you can put your swords in the guitar case like you did yesterday." she said.

Now that she thought about it. Luffy and Zoro were the only ones she really had to worry about. Yet, there was Usopp's nose. She decided it would be a birth defect.

After Sanji made breakfast, it was time to leave. The crew followed their host to a sign that said 'bus stop'. A few moments later, a large object stopped in front of them.

"What is this?" Luffy questioned.

"It's called a bus. It's for people who don't have cars." Jessica answered.

They all got on the bus and sat towards the back. The bus driver yelled at Luffy for climbing on the poles and not sitting still. Nobody seemed to notice that the Straw Hats were out of place. There was a kid that was making fun of Usopp's nose.

* * *

Upon arriving at the campus, people were looking at the newcomers that Jessica brought with her. Many of the girls were waving at Zoro and Sanji, which didn't bother Sanji at all. Nami had to pull him away, because it was time for Jessica's first class.

"And who do we have here?" Professor Neils asked as she and her guests walked into the room.

"These are some friends of mine. They are looking into campuses around here." she replied.

"And what are our guests names?" he questioned.

"Oh shit!" she thought. "That completely slipped my mind that they needed different names. Got to think fast." Clearing her throat, she said whatever names came to her mind. "This is Gina." she pointed to Nami. "Mark." she pointed to Luffy. "Patrick." she pointed to Zoro. "Richard." she pointed to Sanji. "And Bob." she pointed to Usopp.

"Ah, welcome." Neils smiled. "Now, for today's class..."

The college student could tell that her guests were starting to get bored, just like her. Zoro had fallen asleep, Luffy was day dreaming, Usopp had his head down, Sanji was flirting with girls, and Nami actually looked half interested in what Neils had to say.

"Miss Morrows?" Neils called.

"What? Oh, sorry." she said.

"Would you like to answer the question?" he asked.

"Um, sure."

"When does this get over? I'm starving!" Luffy stated, clearly not caring about interrupting. The rest of the class started to laugh, which drew attention away from the fact that Jessica had to answer the question.

"I'm sorry, Professor Neils. His stomach likes to do the talking. He sometimes forgets his manners." she said.

"As do the rest of us, Miss Morrows." She knew that he was talking about her.

At lunch, she introduced her friends to the crew. Luffy's tray was filled with food from every stand. She was surprised that the crew and her friends got along well.

"Say. You guys should come with us to the club on Friday." Becky said. "There will be dancing and drinks."

"Yeah. Besides, we need more guys to come with us." Bethany said.

"How about it. You guys want to come on Friday?" Becky inquired.

"It would give you a chance to socialize with more people." Jessica added.

"I think it sounds good." Nami commented.

Great. See you guys on Friday!" Becky said.

Both Becky and Bethany left. Not the whole crew was excited about going to the club, which was everyone except for Nami and Sanji. The college student kept trying to convince them that it would be fun.

"Hey, Jessica. Looking hot as usual." a man's voice said. It was Albert Griffen, star of the football team.

"What do you want, Albert?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." She inwardly sighed. How many times was he going to ask that question?

"I said no. You know, it means I don't want to."

"Why not? It would be fun." he said.

"I said no, now leave me the hell alone!" she cried.

"Touchy." he said.

"I don't think that's how to treat a woman." Sanji said, glaring at him.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?" Albert questioned.

"No. I'm the guy who's going to beat your ass if you bother this girl, or any other girl." Sanji said standing up. Albert stared him in the eye and quickly left.

"Wow. Thanks Sanji." Jessica said.

"It was my pleasure. I can't stand it when men treat women like that."

* * *

Later that day, they had returned to the apartment. Cosmo jumped into the college student's lap and began purring.

"So. How did you like a day on campus?" she asked.

"You're friends are idiots. Especailly Bethany." Zoro commented.

"It's boring." Luffy stated.

"Tomorrow, you all can stay here." Jessica announced.

* * *

At night, she lay in her bed, replaying the days events. She found that she never did this before the Straw Hats came. And the question that would always be on her mind before she went to bed was 'how did they get here?'

**From the start I wanted to have the Straw Hats go to class with Jessica. Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaka Bara also had this idea. I apologize if Sanji seemed OOC. Thanks for reading. Until next time...**


	6. Another One?

**My story has over 1000 hits! Awesome! Wish some of those people could have reviewed, though. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. Since there hasn't been a lot of characters, I thought it was time to add some more. You won't know who it is until later. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 6

Another One?

Jessica had let the Straw Hats stay at her apartment. She figured that Nami and maybe even Sanji would be able to handle Luffy's antics. Who knows what things Luffy might break? And what about Cosmo? Dismissing these thoughts from her mind, she continued her walk home. Sooner or later, she needed to buy a car. However, walking did have it's perks. For one thing, she didn't have to worry about traffic, although there was traffic on the sidewalk, too. And she didn't have to worry about gas money. She could also stop and chat with people.

On the other side of the street, something caught her eye. A man was leaning against a wall, with his hands in his pockets. Somehow, he seemed famliar to the college student. Thinking for a moment, something in her brain clicked. Now she knew who it was.

"Holy shit!" she thought. She had almost yelled, which wouldn't have been a good thing.

Crossing the street, she started to approach the newcomer. At one point, she hesitated. She knew how nasty this person could get. If he did attack her, it's not like anyone wouldn't notice. Making up her mind, she went over to the man.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Jessica's apartment, the Straw Hats were starting to get restless. They had all promised her that they wouldn't leave. For the first part of the day, things went good. All of the crew had found things to occupy themselves with. Good things didn't last forever. Luffy was the first one to be bored, which started a chain as the others became bored, too.

"Shouldn't she be home by now?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah." Nami answered.

Just then, the phone rang. Sanji picked it up before his captain did.

"Hello." he said.

"Sanji? It's Jessica. Listen, I may be home a bit late. Something came up."

"Please get here soon, I'm starving!" Luffy cried grabbing the phone and talking into it.

"Not so loud!" she said. "I'll get there as soon as I can."

Sanji hung up the phone and sat down. Luffy sank down onto the floor and put his head against the wall. He noticed a small red square on the coffee table. He went over and picked it up. He didn't know it, but it was a Gameboy SP. After flipping the top up, he found the 'on' switch. He almost dropped it when the Gameboy logo appeared. Sitting down indian style, he started playing it.

"This is cool!" he exclaimed.

* * *

As Jessica was walking with the newcomer, she explained to him where he was and what everything was. She found that explaining things to him was more simple than it was for the Straw Hats.

"So this place is called Manhattan?" he asked.

"Yep. The Big Apple. That's another name for it. I think that you would like it here." the college student said.

"I doubt it much. Too noisy." he said gruffly.

She found his constant habit a bit annoying. Whenever she would read the books he was in, she always counted how many times he did it. However, there was still the fact that the crew wouldn't like the fact that an enemy would be staying with them. More importantly, how was this guy going to react?

"There's already some people staying at my apartment, although I think I have room for one more." she said.

"I don't need or want your help." he said flatly.

"Be reasonable. You're in a place that you know nothing about. You have no place to stay, or money for that matter."

"I could always find ways to get money."

"Yeah, by killing some people." she muttered. She had to convince this guy to stay with her or near her. If he killed someone, she would feel responsible.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing." the college girl replied.

By the tome they were done talking, they were in front of the apartment building. The newcomer looked it over and seemed a bit dissatisfied with it, which was what Jessica was expecting.

"He always was a snobby bastard." she thought.

"This is where you live?" he questioned.

"Didn't you say that you didn't want my help?"

As soon as she opened up her door, Luffy stood up from his sitting position. The others also looked up.

"Finally! You're back!" Luffy cried still holding the Gameboy.

"Yeah. Um... I found another person." she announced.

"Someone we know?" Nami asked.

"Oh yeah. You should definately know this guy." She braced herself. "Here he is." she said gesturing to the door.

The Straw Hats were speechless. Luffy's eyes almost popped out of his sockets, Usopp dove behind the couch to hide, Zoro got his swords ready, and Nami and Sanji just sat there.

"What the hell is he doing here for?" Zoro inquired.

"This might get bad." Jessica thought.

**To be continued...**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and the short chapter. Anybody guess who the new person is? I didn't want to give too much away. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R!**


	7. New Roommate

**I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I'm so happy because only 10 reviews away, then it'll be 50! Thanks for everyone that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, damnit! Jessica is mine.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 7

New Roomate

"What in the hell is Kuro doing here?" Zoro asked. Jessica was afraid this was going to happen. She had found Kuro standing at a corner and decided to tell him about his current situation.

"You didn't tell me that _they_ were here!" Kuro cried. Usopp appeared over the couch with his slingshot.

Everybody started talking at once. The college student shut the door and shook her head. She didn't want the other residents in the building to complain about the noise.

"Can everybody please shut the hell up?" she said raising her voice. Everyone fell silent. "First off, don't you even dare think of fighting in my apartment. Second, don't talk at once. I know that none of you like this, but you're all just going to have to deal with it." Kuro wasn't very happy about hearing this, along with the rest of the crew.

"I didn't ask to be here, though! Some damn man attacked and now, I'm here!" Kuro exclaimed.

"A man attacked you?" the college student asked. This was the first bit of onformation that she had heard about how one of them had gotten here.

"Yes." Kuro replied.

"That's what happened to us, too." Nami said.

"You know who it was?" Jessica questioned.

"No, but he did have purple hair." the navigator said.

"Yeah, and he had this weird stick thing." Luffy added.

"That was the same man that attacked me, then." Kuro said.

Jessica went over to her bookshelf and looked at One Piece. If they were supposed to be from a manga book, how could it be that a character that never was created could send them here? Maybe the world of One Piece did exsist, only in another dimension? But, how would Eiichiro Oda come up with all of that stuff? She decided that these questions had to be answered, but at another time. At least telling them they are in a manga book wouldn't be so hard, but that would have to wait for later, too.

"So many questions and I have no idea how to answer them." she thought.

"I have a question." Nami said. "Where exactly is Kuro going to sleep?" She wasn't intending on giving up her sleeping spot.

"Guess I'll have to buy sleeping bags." the college student said.

"I am not sleeping on the floor!" Kuro cried. Jessica really didn't want to hear him complain, so she had to do something. Going to her closet, she started digging through it. Various objects were thrown out behind her, almost smacking the crew in the process.

"Found it!" she said, her voice muffled from being inside the closet. She brought out a green beach chair and set it up. "Is this better, your highness?"

"I suppose it will do." he replied.

"For someone who was a great pirate, you bitch too much." she muttered.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw that it was dinner time. She really didn't feel like cooking, so she ordered Chinese takeout, which became another favorite earth food for Luffy. It was hysterical watching Luffy trying to use the chopsticks. Jessica had to get him a fork.

After dinner, Luffy grabbed the Gameboy and began playing it. His host was impressed that he actually knew how to work the thing, but he was only playing Ms. Pacman. If he had an RPG, then there would be some problems most likely. It suddenly shut off.

"Why did it do that?" he asked.

"The batteries are dead, because you played it so damn much." Jessica answered.

Kuro was going through her closet and pulled out a board game.

"What is this?" he questioned.

"That's a board game. It's called Risk. It's a strategy game." his host replied.

"Strategy, eh? Sounds interesting. I doubt anyone here would be a challenge for me, though." he said.

"I'll play against you." the college student said. They both sat down and started playing. Kuro was impressed with how well his opponent was doing, but he didn't say that. In the end, he won, which was no surprise for him.

The crew had fallen asleep. Jessica didn't realize how late it was, so she went off to bed. Kuro sat in the beach chair and found it to be comfortable. He looked and saw that Usopp was sleeping with slingshot in hand.

"Of all the punishments, why did I have to be sent here?" he wondered.

**Sorry that the chapter wasn't very long. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!**


	8. Walk in the Park

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. This chapter doesn't really have much of Jessica in it. It mostly focuses on the Straw Hats and Kuro. Prepare for stupidity!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this fic, or it's characters. Jessica is mine.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 8

Walk in the Park

On Wednesday, Jessica had left for classes. Kuro was the only one up. He was sitting at the kitchen counter reading a newspaper. It was quiet, which suited him just fine. However, he knew that it wasn't going to last. He heard a _thunk _which meant that Luffy had fallen off the couch.

"Ow." he yawned. He stood up and went into the kitchen to grab milk, a bowl, spoon, and cereal. Since Sanji didn't sleep on the table anymore, he was able to at it. He acted like Kuro wasn't even sitting at the counter.

The others began to get up as well. Kuro moved into the livingroom, since everyone was headed for the kitchen. During breakfast, Usopp kept giving him angry glances while his hand was clasped around his slingshot.

I can't believe we have to stay in until Jessica gets home." Luffy whined. He looked out the window and saw a large patch of green in the distance. He motioned for Nami to come over. "What's that?" he asked.

"It's called Central Park. I read about it in one of the books on the shelf." she answered.

"Let's go there!" the Straw hat captain cried.

"Jessica told us we can't go outside." Usopp said.

"But she wouldn't know." Luffy stated.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Zoro said, glancing at Kuro.

"I really couldn't care less what you do." He said, fixing his glasses.

"Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed. Before anyone could say anything, he had walked out of the door. The others followed.

"What about Kuro?" Usopp questioned.

"You can always stay here." the swordsman replied.

The sniper paused for a moment. He didn't trust Kuro at all, but if he stayed, the apartment wouldn't be like how his host had left it. Reluctantly, he followed the rest of the crew.

"I get to enjoy peace and quiet." Kuro thought.

The Straw Hats walked to the park. Surprisingly, Luffy didn't almost get hit by a car. He sprinted into the grass and layed down on his back.

"We have to get back to the apartment by 4:00." Nami said.

Luffy went to inspect one of the ponds. He grabbed a handful of water and drank it.

"Yuck!" he said spitting it back out. Joggers who were passing by wondered what idiot would drink out of a pond in Manhattan?

"Don't drink the water, stupid!" his navigator snapped at him.

Zoro had sat down on a bench, with his swords at his side, while Sanji went to flirt with some girls. Usopp just stood there in thought about what evil things Kuro could be doing right now.

After Luffy had recovered from drinking the water, something caught his eye. An elderly woman was sitting on a bench feeding pidgeons. The captain felt his stomach rumble.

"Food!" he cried, running towards the pidgeons. They instantly scattered.

"You horrible man!" the old woman said, and began hitting Luffy with her purse.

He continued to chase after the pidgeons and almost got one, if he hadn't stepped on a twig. Then he noticed that one had landed on Zoro's head, who was sleeping. Silently, he went to grab it, but was smacked on the head by the swordsman.

"Ouch! Why did you have to do that?" the captain demanded.

"You interrupted my nap!" the swordsman answered. He strectched and scratched his head, and felt a liquid substance on his head. "What the hell?" he mumbled. Nami had came over and started laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Zoro, that bird just crapped on your head!" she bent over with laughter.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, at the apartment, Kuro was trying to find something to read. So far, nothing on the shelf, caught his interest. Suddenly something caught his eye. On the side of a book, he saw the title One Piece. He started to reach for it, but the phone rang. Sighing, he went and picked it up.

"Hello." he said fixing his glasses.

"Kuro? It's Jessica. I'm calling to see if my apartment is still intact."

"It's fine."

"You serious? I thought Usopp would've already tried to pick a fight with you." she commented.

"If he did, he wouldn't be in very good shape."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Now where was I? Oh, yes." he said. He went back over to the shelf.

People were getting tired of Luffy's antics. He had jumped into a pond trying to get a pidgeon, then he ran after a squirrel and went up into a tree. The police that were patrolling the park decided that Luffy was some nut case. Nami looked at the watch she had taken from her host.

"It's 3:50! We have to go, now!" she announced. After gathering the crew, they hurried back to the apartment.

To their dismay, the door was locked. Luffy pounded on the door, but Nami smacked him and he stopped. Kuro opened the door and the Straw Hats fell into the apartment in a heap.

"I'm surprised you made it back in time." Kuro said.

"Shut up!" Usopp said harshly.

Just then, Jessica walked in. She said nothing, only shook her head at the sight before her. It was better not to ask what was going on.

"How was college today?" Luffy inquired.

"Okay, I guess. My friends are looking forward to you guys coming to the club on Friday." she responded.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to any club." Zoro said.

"I figured you wouldn't be coming." his host said. "Anyone hungry?"

"I am!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I already knew that you'd be hungry." the college student chuckled. She made them all macaroni and cheese for dinner. "Zoro, what's that on your head?" Everyone looked at him. Nami had a smirk on her face that Jessica didn't see.

"I had my head out the window and some bird shit on my head." he answered.

"Really?" his host said, knowing that it was a flat out lie. "Must be from hanging around Usopp too much." she thought.

Later that night, got a glass of water and went to her room. Before she went into her room, she paused in the livingroom.

"Good night everyone. Oh, and Zoro? If you're going to lie about something, make it at least somewhat convincing." The Straw Hats looked at each other.

"I read something very interesting today." Kuro said as the college student went into her room.

"Oh? And what was that?" She started to get nervous.

"Something about how to get rich." he replied.

"That's all? I thought it was something else." she said.

As Kuro got comfortable in his beach chair, an evil smirk came across his face.

**I wanted to make this chapter longer than the last one. The part where Luffy chasing a pidgeon was xX-Avast-Xx's idea. I loved it so much, I put it in. Please R and R!**


	9. Caffeine and Playstation 2, Oh My!

**I'm so happy, almost 50 reviews!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me, except for Jessica.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 9

Caffeine and Playstation 2, Oh My!

"Today, you have to stay in." Jessica said. The previous day, the Straw Hats had gone out even though they weren't supposed to. She didn't want them to be arrested for Luffy's antics or worse, someone recognizing them.

"But it's so boring!" Luffy whined.

The college student sighed. She was still tired, and Luffy's whining wasn't really making her have a good morning. Going into the kitchen, she got out a canister and poured some of it's contents into a machine.

"What's that stuff?" Luffy asked.

"It's called coffee. It helps people who don't feel awake in the morning." she answered.

"Can I have some?" the captain questioned.

"No!" she said. "It has caffeine, which makes people have more energy and you don't need anymore!" The captain started to pout, which wasn't a surprise for her.

"What's for breakfast?" Zoro inquired as he walked into the room. The others walked in after him.

"How about some french toast?" their host asked. "Why do I bother? They don't know what french toast is." she thought.

She made breakfast and sat down with her guests to eat. Luffy was almost stabbed in the hand by her fork for trying to steal other people's food. Usopp glared at Kuro most of the time. It was breakfast as usual.

"I hope I don't have to deal with this for the rest of the year." Jessica thought.

"Is there anything we can do while your gone?" Luffy questioned.

"Hmm... As a matter of fact, there is." she replied. Walking to where the television was, she kneeled down and got something from underneath it. Getting a disc, she put it in. A screen with music appeared. "This is a Playstation 2." she announced.

"What does it do?" Nami inquired.

"You play videogames on it, using these controllers. I'll show you." She sat down indian style and began playing Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Is that supposed to be a sword?" Zoro asked, pointing to the strange weapon the character on the screen was holding.

"Actually, it's a key, but that's a long story." she answered.

"This game seems boring, do you have anything else?" Luffy questioned. Jessica put in another disc.

"This game is called Star Wars Battlefront. You get to shoot and blow up stuff." she said.

"Do you have other games like this?" Kuro inquired.

"You seem interested." his host answered.

"I don't see the point of a game like that." he commented, fixing his glasses.

"It's fun blowing shit up!" she protested. She put in another game, Soul Calibur 2. "You wants to challenge me?"

"I will!" Luffy cried.

The first time, Jessica beat him, but that was what she expected. After Luffy learned some of the buttons, then it was a real challenge. Eventually, he gave up. Surprisingly, Zoro voluteered to play next. Of course he picked someone that used a sword. He won almost every time.

"Damn, even on a videogame, you're good with swords." the college student said.

"How do you know that I'm good with swords?" he asked.

"I figured you must be good if you use three swords." she replied. He eyed her suspiciously, but didn't say anything. She looked at her watch and stood up. It was time for her to go. "Hope you guys have fun." she said as she walked out of the door.

Everyone played on the Playstation 2 at some point during the day, except Kuro, who just sat at the table. Zoro sat on a chair on the opposite side after getting a glass of water.

"Interesting how she seems to know a lot about us." Kuro said.

"What do you mean?" the swordsman demanded.

"She knew that you were good with swords and she knew that I was a good at strategy. Doesn't that make you wonder how she knows these things?"

Zoro just looked at the dark haired man with one of his trademark glares. Yes, he did wonder how she knew some things, but he liked her. Not in a romantic kind of way, but as a friend.

Usopp came in and saw the two glaring at each other and automatically pulled out his slingshot and aimed it at Kuro. The ex-pirate captain didn't seemed phased at all. He stood up and walked away.

"What were you two staring at each other for?" the sniper questioned.

"Nothing." Zoro answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the world of One Piece, a forboding figure sat in a chair drinking some wine. Beside the chair was a staff, a magical one. His appearance suggested that he wasn't from One Piece, but some other world, most notably his pointy ears. He had long purple hair with purple eyes. His clothes looked like those of what a king would wear. He also had the physical features of a middle aged man. He was staring at a piece of paper with names, some of which were crossed out.

"So far, I've taken care of six of the ten people that could cause problems for me." he said in a dark tone.

He stood up and grabbed his staff. He walked to the center of the room, where a large glowing orb was sitting. The orb kept showing different images from around the world.

"No matter. The other four won't be a problem. I've got all in the time in the world." he mouth opened and out came an evil laugh.

"Durin!" the man yelled. A few moments later, a man came in. His outfit was red and he had on black boots.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Do you have any news about the other four people?"

"Not yet sir. I was wondering why you don't use some of your magic?" Durin questioned.

"Well, you see." The purple haired man hit Durin, causing him to fall to the ground. "If I used my powers to find them, then I wouldn't have enough power left to send them to a different dimension." he said in a tone that sounded like he was talking to some idiot. "Never ask a stupid question like that again, Durin."

"I apologize sir." he said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Now go and continue searching for them!"

"Yes, Lord Zorde." Durin saluted and left the room.

**

* * *

Aren't you happy? The main villian is finally introduced. It took me a while to think of a good name for him. Sorry if the chapter wasn't very long. Plaese read and review!**


	10. Party

**I'm so happy. This is my first story that's gotten 50 reviews. I didn't think everyone was going to the story so much. I would like to thank: Mirathin, xX-Avast-Xx, creyzi4zb12, Silver Horror, ChainofDreams, Blizzardrake, Twilight Athena, Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara, crepes, blackfuzzdevil, Gigadramon5, Shironami, spinningisfun, TenseRebecca, The Oracle Fox, Pirates.R.Kewl, Great Beaver, Emma Iveli, Shadowiscool28, Takami Sagara, spongekid and numbah33, -misunderstood-tomboy-, and Captain-Hina's-Love-Slave. These are the names of everyone that reviewed and I typed them all because I appreciate the reviews. Thank you everyone.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Jessica and the villian.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 10

Party

It was Friday which meant two things: 1. The Straw Hats had been at Jessica's for a week now. 2. It was the day that Jessica went to the club. The Straw Hats weren't aware of the first fact, but they were aware of the second. Their host was trying to convince them to go with her. Zoro and Kuro didn't want to go.

"Come on, Zoro. They have alcohol." she said. She didn't even bother convincing Kuro, there was no way in hell he was going.

"Alcohol?" the swordsman echoed. He didn't like the dancing idea, but if there was alcohol, then that was a different story. "Is there going to be a lot of alcohol?"

"Yes, bottles and bottles of it." his host answered. This seemed to be enough of a reason to go for the marimo.

"Alright, I'll go, but I'm not dancing." he said firmly.

"Okay. Let's go." the college student said. The group left, leaving Kuro alone.

"What kind of music will be played at the club?" Luffy asked.

"Dance, hip-hop, stuff like that." Jessica replied.

"Sounds cool!" the captain exclaimed.

Soon, they had arrived at the club. There was a long line, so they were stuck waiting, something that Luffy wasn't very good at.

"How come we have to wait?" Luffy questioned.

"Because other people want to get into the club, too." the college student answered.

"I already see some beautiful girls!" Sanji said, who was getting excited.

"I just want some alcohol." Zoro stated.

"Those two guys at the door seem scary." Usopp commented.

"They're the bouncers. They escort anyone out of the club that is causing trouble." Jessica said.

After waiting in line, they finally entered the club. The Straw Hats were surprised at how loud it was. Zoro immediately went to the bar, Sanji flocked to a group of girls, Nami went onto the dance floor, Luffy looked around the place, and Usopp went somewhere to sit. The college student saw her friends and went over to their usual table.

"Glad you could make it." Becky said.

"Where are your other friends?" Bethany inquired.

"When we got into the club, they went in different directions." Jessica replied.

"I want to dance with your friend that has the green hair." Bethany said.

"The one with the straw hat doesn't look bad, either."

"I never would've thought that Becky would like Luffy. I thought she was going to like Sanji." the college student thought. She excused herself and went to see what the Straw Hats were doing.

It didn't take long to find Zoro, since he came to drink. He looked like he had drank a few bottles already.

"This alcohol is good." he said as he finished another bottle. The bartender had never seen anyone drink so much that quickly.

"He's going to have a major hangover tomorrow." Jessica thought.

Sanji wasn't very far from the swordsman. He was sitting in the middle of a rather large group of girls. The girls were competing to win his affections.

"Man whore." the college student muttered.

The next crew member she found was Luffy, who was marveling at the smoke machine. He put his mouth near the opening and sucked in the next batch of air. Choking, he hurried and grabbed someone's drink and guzzled it.

"What a dumbass." Jessica started shaking her head.

Usopp was with a woman, a drunk woman. She was flirting with him. The college student wasn't sure what the sniper was afraid of more, being flirted with or who was flirting with him. She felt sorry for the woman, who obviously was so drunk that she didn't notice who she was flirting with.

Nami was on the dance floor, surrounded by a group of people. Most of the men were trying to flirt with her, making Sanji get pissed off. Jessica decided to join the navigator and dance. She didn't think of herself as a good dancer, but she wanted to have fun.

Some people started break dancing, some of them were the men who were flirting with Nami. Sanji had had enough. He went onto the dance floor and was intent on beating the hell out of them. However, it seemed to other people that wanted to challenge them to a break dancing competition. The college student never thought that she would see an anime character break dancing.

The club was in a frenzy at the event. Over time, the crowd was mostly cheering for Sanji.

"I didn't know your friend was such a kick ass dancer." Becky said.

"He cooks good, too." Jessica stated.

"Cooks and dances? That sounds like the perfect guy." Bethany commented.

It was almost closing time, so the college student went to gather the Straw Hats. When she found Zoro and Usopp, they were both drunk. Luffy had been drinking, too, but not to the extent of his crew mates. With the help of Sanji and Nami, she got the three onto their feet.

The group had to walk home, since there weren't any buses out. Zoro and Usopp needed to be guided back to the apartment. Usopp took something out of his pocket. It was a packet. He opened it and put the thing inside over his nose.

"Usopp, why do you have a condom on your nose?" Jessica asked.

"That's what it is? I thought it was a nose warmer." the sniper replied.

"I don't think that's where it goes." Zoro commented. Nami slapped both of them on the back of their heads.

When they were in the apartment, the Straw all collapsed in their sleeping places. Their host found it odd, that Kuro wasn't in the beach chair.

"Must be in the bathroom." she thought.

She went to her room and got her pajamas out of the dresser. Looking in the mirror, she brushed her hair. Something about the reflected room bothered her. Suddenly she heard her door shut. Standing there was...

"Kuro?"

**Another cliff hanger, sorry about that. What's Kuro going to do? You'll just have to find out. Sorry for not updating in so long, I had a case of writers block. Please R and R.**


	11. Interrogation

**Everyone thinks that Kuro is going to do something gross. Don't worry, no romance for Jessica. Besides, Kuro just wouldn't be his badass self. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, except Jessica.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 11

Interrogation

"Kuro, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked. She was about to change into her pajamas, when the dark haired man closed her bedroom door.

"I came to talk to you about something I've been reading the past few days." he replied, fixing his glasses.

"You found the books, didn't you?" she questioned even though she knew the answer.

"Of course." he said.

"Damn. I should've known better and hid them with you being here." As she said this, Kuro smirked.

"Yes and now I know the secret that you've been hiding from us."

"Did you tell the Straw Hats?" the college student inquired.

"Why would I tell them? I was thinking I could find some way to use it to my advantage." He tossed One Piece volume one onto her bed. "I'm very curious as to why these books are so accurate about the things that have happened to us." he commented as fixed his glasses, again.

"Well, in this world, you're all manga and anime characters. The person who wrote and drew the books is Eiichiro Oda. The manga and anime are very popular." she said.

"So you're telling me that we are nothing more than entertainment for people?"

She paused for a moment. "Well... yeah. You're quite a popular character, you know."

"Yes, I saw the poll in one of the books." Kuro said.

"And you're not angry about being number nine on the list?"

"I thought I would be higher than the list." he admitted.

"Always thinking of yourself." Jessica mutttered. Kuro shot her a glare as he fixed his glasses.

She reached down under her bed and pulled out a bag. Inside of the bag was a laptop, given to her as a present from her parents. She turned it on and motioned for Kuro to come over.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a fanlisting just for you." she answered. "There's a lot of people, you should feel flattered." she joked. He did nothing but scoffed. "People also write stories about you being paired with different characters." The college student silently chuckled to herself. His eyes widened as he saw what was on the screen.

"Why am I paired with Django?" he demanded.

"Shh! If the Straw Hats find out you're in here, you'll going to get your ass kicked by them." she whispered. "And to answer your question, Django and you are a popular pairing. I prefer you with Kaya, though."

"Miss Kaya and I? Don't be ridiculous!" he exclaimed pushing up his glasses.

"You mean that you never had an ounce of feeling for her?" his host inquired.

"No, not at all." he replied firmly.

"Hmm... I doubt that. Even you can't be that much of a heartless bastard." she laughed.

"Even if I did have feelings for her, it would've been problematic."

"Oh really? Then why didn't you go after her yourself? Yeah, Django needed to hypnotize her, but you could've threatened her to write the will." she said.

"You seem to be forgetting that that fool couldn't possibly have come close to defeating him." he retorted.

"And you did?" This was the wrong thing to say, because Kuro pulled a pussy foot manuver and had one of his claws pointed at her throat.

"Do you realize who you are insulting?"

"I thought you didn't have your claws." she commented. She was trying very hard not to shake.

"I was hiding them." An evil smirk came across his lips. "Right now, I could carve out your voice box. Of course that would involve slitting your thoat. I suggest you refrain from saying such stupid things." He put the claw down and took off his furry gloves.

"W...Why didn't you kill me?" she asked rubbing her throat.

"I felt like being generous and letting you off with a warning." he answered, fixing his glasses. "I think I'm done questioning you. I'm going to sleep." He opened the door. "Remember Jessica. This isn't some story that you can write what happens. Sooner or later the Straw Hats are going to find out about the secret. Not by me, but on their own, unless you tell them." he lectured. He started to walk out.

"Wait. Why are you being so... odd?" She couldn't say 'nice'. The word 'nice' and Kuro don't fit right together.

"Like you said. I can't be that much of a heartless bastard." He then exited the room.

His answer had caught her off gaurd. Why would he say something like that? Maybe from being in Manhattan, maybe it affected his mind somehow. Or maybe the trip to Manhattan had messed with his mind? She was too tired to think anymore about it. It was 3:30 in the morning.

"Thank God today is Saturday." she thought as she went to sleep.

**The chapter was kind of short, I'm sorry. I tried to keep Kuro in character, but somehow, I think I made him a bit OOC. Please correct me if I did. Thanks for reading. Please R and R!**


	12. Hangovers and Suspicion

**Sorry for taking longer than usual to update, I've been getting into FMA. I apologize for Kuro being OOC last chapter. Anyway, enough of my rambling... On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: You already know what I'm going to type.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 12

Hangovers and Suspicion

Jessica didn't wake up until about 12:00 the next day. It wasn't just because of going out the night before, it was mostly due to the fact that she had a very interesting conversation with Kuro. He had found out about the One Piece manga. She had insulted him and he almost killed her.

"He has to be planning something or else he would've killed me." she thought. With Kuro, that could be anything.

She walked into the livingroom and found that everyone except Zoro and Luffy were awake. They probably had hangovers which served them right for drinking so much. She left them on the couch and found the others at the table. Sanji had made breakfast since the college student woke up late.

"So how did you like the club?" she asked them.

"I liked the music and dancing." Nami replied.

"I already know that you liked it, Sanji, because of all of the women." their host stated.

"They were all so beautiful!" the cook exclaimed. After he said that, a flying projectile barely missed his head. Standing there was Zoro.

"Do you have to be so damn loud?" he demanded. He rubbed his head with one of his hands. "That must've been some strong alcohol."

"I can give you Chaser." Jessica said.

"Chaser?" Zoro said lifting an eyebrow.

"It makes you have less of a hangover." she explained. She give him the pill and a glass of water. He stared at it breifly before swallowing it.

"Here's some for you too, Luffy." she said as he walked to the table. Unforunately, he didn't want to take it. "Luffy, do you want to feel like shit all day?" she questioned.

"But I don't want to take it!" he pouted.

"Damnit Luffy! You're such a big baby sometimes! All you have to do is swallow it and drink water. It's very simple."

"Do I have to?" he whined. Iritated, Jessica took the pill out of his hand and went into the kitchen. Taking out a knife, she cut it into pieces and put it in his food when no one was looking.

The door to the apartment opened and in came Kuro holding a newspaper. His host looked at him to say hello, but she froze and tried not to rub her throat where his claw had been the previous night.

"Hi." she managed to say. He nodded in reply and fixed his glasses. The Straw Hats didn't seem to notice her small pause.

To think that she was afraid of one of her favorite One Piece characters was ridiculous. However, he was a killer and went to drastic measures to get what he wanted. She knew one thing for sure. She was suspicious.

"Should I tell the Straw Hats?" she thought. An image came to her mind of the apartment destroyed. "No."

Maybe he had told the truth and didn't kill her because he felt like being generous. People can change, right? It seemed like a possibilty, but not something that Kuro would do. The college student decided that she would have to play undercover detective. Act like nothing had happened and see what he was going to do next. Although, she could throw him out whenever she wanted. The idea made her silently chuckle. Though, he could just slice her in half with his claws.

In the livingroom, the crew were playing Playstation 2. Luffy was versing Zoro on Soul Calibur 2 After a few rounds, the swordsman got bored and put the controller down.

"I want to fight against someone!" the Straw Hat captain announced.

"I'll fight you!" Jessica cried. She picked up the controller and started playing.

* * *

In the world of One Piece, three people were standing outside of Zorde's fortress. The smallest of the trio seemed frightened at what was in front of him. One of the others, who was a woman, looked at it with a sort of bored expression.

"Do you really think there are in there, Robin?" the smallest one asked nervously.

"We won't know, until we go in, Doctor-san." Robin responded.

"Ace, wake up!" the two said in unison.

"Sorry." Luffy's older brother woke up and rubbed his eyes. "So, how are we going to get in?"

"Hmm... We could climb up the side of it. I don't see any any openings along the side of it." Robin stated.

"Couldn't we just go in through a side entrance?" Chopper questioned.

"Even if we did take care of the guards, they would find out sooner or later that someone had gone inside." Robin replied.

In the distance, Ace saw a wagon approaching the fortress. He motioned for his companions to look and they all had the same idea. Now all they needed was a way to get on the wagon without being noticed.

"Why don't you use your Hana Hana no Mi powers, Robin?" Chopper suggested.

"Good idea, Doctor-san."

Folding her arms across her body, she made four pairs of arms sprout out of the ground to grab the legs of the ox that was pulling the cart. The animal panicked and brought the wagon to a stop. While the driver proceeded to calm it down, the trio climbed into the back of the cart. The arms disappeared and the ox calmed down.

When the wagon stopped, the three found themselves in a stable.They slipped out of the back of the cart and exited the stable through a large door.

Despite the look of the outside of the fortress, the inside was well furnished. Apparantly, Zorde took the saying "it's the inside that counts" to heart. Tapistries lined the walls of the main hall. A red rug was placed in the center of the floor and went the length of the hall. Torches that were also on the walls provided light.

"Where do you think the prison cells would be at?" Chopper inquired.

"I'm not really sure." Robin said.

"They aren't in this hall, that's for sure." Ace commented.

"Well, then maybe there's a door that leads to it." the archeologist said.

They walked down the hall, hiding from guards whenever the time came. None of them spoke, they were in a tight situation and they needed to remain quiet.

Suddenly, shouting broke the silence and almost made Chopper cry out in fright, but Ace covered his mouth. They followed the shouting, which led them into another hall. It was dimmer than the main hall and wasn't as furnished. A very flustered man came out of a door and looked like he wanted to punch someone. He had ginger blonde hair and a beard to match.

"Razel, what's the matter?" a very important soldier asked.

"It's that idiot that I'm interrogating! She's being stubborn!" Razel cried.

"Do you want me to try?" the soldier questioned.

"You've never handled an interrogation have you, Durin? You're Zorde's second in command, all you do is his dirty work." Razel stated.

"I've handled plenty of interrogations, just not in the same manor you do. If you had spoken like that to Zorde, you'd be dead. Let me handle it and you might learn something."

Durin and Razel both went back into the room. To Ace's and Robin's dismay, Chopper also went in. There was nothing they could do except hide behind a pillar and wait.

The only light in the interrogation room was a few candles. It felt cool, but smelled very unpleasant. At the center was a table in two chairs, one on each side. On one side sat Durin, on the other was a woman.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Durin." he responded in a calm tone. He sat down and looked as if he was going to have a polite conversation with her. "So Miss, has my subordinate been mistreating you?"

Razel looked surprised at what Durin had just said. This wasn't what he was expecting to learn. It's an interrogation, not a tea party! He opened his mouth to speak, but Durin continued.

"He can be very inhospitable sometimes, please pay no attention to him. Now, I don't that you like sitting here. That problem can be solved with just a sentence."

"Durin, what are you..."

"Where are the rest of the Straw Hat pirates?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you. They may be pirates, but they aren't bad people. They helped my village." the woman replied.

"How honorable, risking their lives for someone else. I've never heard of pirates doing such a thing. It was probably something to make up for destroying that one town." Durin stated.

"What do you mean?" the woman questioned.

"News must travel slow. Have you heard of the incident at Long Island?"

"No, I haven't." she said.

"Very terrible thing. The Straw Hats made a warehouse containing dangerous materials catch on fire. The materials made the fire spread faster, resulting in most of the island being burnt down." Durin said.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" the woman inquired.

"We found a survivor, half dead, and brought him here to recover. If you want, I can take you to see him." he suggested. The woman nodded and Durin escorted out of the room, followed by Razel. Chopper came out looking pale.

"Doctor-san, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"That man told the woman that we're the ones who burnt down Long Island." the reindeer replied.

"We've never even been to Long Island, though." Robin protested.

"He's taking her to see the only survivor." Chopper said with his head down.

"When she sees that, she'll tell everything that she knows." Ace said.

"Let's follow them." Robin said.

Durin went up a flight of stairs and made several turns. Robin, Chopper, and Ace almost lost them a few times, the place was a maze. There were numerous hallways and stairs. Zorde had really took precautions in case someone escaped from their cell. No one would be able to find their way out.

Durin stopped in front of a door and opened it. The room had better lighting and was smaller than the interrogation room. The trio wasn't able to sneak in, so they hid behind a pillar, again.

"I'm going to get a better look." Robin announced. She folded her arms. "Ojos Fleur!" A pair of eyes appeared on the little window of the door.

There was a bed in the room with a man laying on it. He looked horrible, there were burn marks on his body, his eyes seemed to be staring at nothing. He fit the description of a walking corpse.

"You see? This is the result of the Straw Hats." Durin said. The woman had a horrified look on her face.

"How can someone do that?" she asked.

"They are pirates, they have no morals. It is a very unforunate thing." Durin said sadly. "But that is why you must tell me what you know, so this doesn't happen again."

"I'll tell." the woman said. "I can't tell you their names, because they didn't say. After you took the others away, the three of them were asking around about their friends. Someone told them the direction you went and then they left."

"See? Was that so bad? You have done a very good thing telling me this. Who knows how many lives will be saved when they are captured." Durin said.

"I'm happy to have helped." the woman stated.

"A soldier will escort you out of the fortress. Goodbye and thank you." A guard took the woman and both disappeared down the corridor. Durin and Razel stepped out of the room.

"Now I see your meaning about how you handle things differently." Razel commented.

"You see, you threaten people physically. Their minds have the answer, so you need to mess with their minds a bit." Durin lectured.

"So you basically scared the answer out of her?" Razel questioned. The other man nodded. "That was some lie you made, that those Straw Hats were the ones behind Long Island and not us. With what I've seen, it's going to be more fun interrogating people."

"I will go report the information to Zorde." Durin said.

"That's the man we want to see!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I sick of following people." Ace sighed.

"If it brings us closer to finding Luffy and the others, than we have to." Robin said.

A pattern had developed from following people. Hide, look, listen, walk, repeat. It was annoying, but it worked. Durin led them to the highest reaches of the fortress. The higher they got, the less guards they encountered. Pretty soon, they didn't even have to hide.

"I wish we had some of those... What are they called? Ah, yes. Den Den Mushi." Durin muttered.

He stood in front of a large set of doors that looked like it took many people to open them. When he knocked, a thunderous sound filled the hall. The door opened by itself and also shut by itself.

"Shouldn't we have went in there?" Chopper asked.

"We would have been spotted. Besides, I've heard that this Zorde is dangerous." the archeologist answered.

"Now that we know where his room is, what do we do?" Ace questioned.

"We still haven't found out anything about the others. I suggest we stay here until we do." Robin replied.

"Stay in this place? What are we going to do about food and water? Where are we going to hide? I don't like the sound of this, but if it helps find my brother, I'll do it." Ace said.

"I'll do it too." Chopper said firmly.

"Now let's find the kitchen." Ace suggested.

**This is so far the longest chapter. I bet you were surprised to see Robin, Chopper, and Ace. I thought it was time that they made an appearance. Please R and R!**


	13. Theory

**I was surprised that no one thought Robin, Chopper, and Ace seemed OOC, oh well. I'm still debating if they are going to come to the real world or not. I'm so sorry for not updating, I had writer's block, AGAIN! Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Oda-san owns everybody except Jessica!**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 13

Theory

Jessica couldn't think of an answer. Lately, she had been overworking her brain to come up with an explaination about the One Piece world. From what the Straw Hats and Kuro told her, the man they described wasn't from the One Piece world. That led to the thought of there being different dimensions, which just made more questions for her to solve. Since One Piece was a manga, did that mean that Eiichiro Oda had traveled to that world? It was a good question, but finding the answer seemed impossible.

"Maybe Kuro would know something." she thought. After all, he was one of the smartest people from One Piece. She would have to talk to him when no one was around, since the crew still didn't know.

She had thought of telling them, but she was unsure of how they would react. What if they hated her for not telling? Or maybe they just wouldn't care? She imagined of ways to tell them, but all seemed to end in disaster. Hopefully one of them would find that manga, that would be the perfect opportunity. Or maybe she could just show them?

"Damnit! My brain feels like it's going to explode!" she muttered.

Exiting out of her room, she found the Straw Hats playing video games. They appeared to be bored, since they only played a few of the games. She had DDR, but the neighbors wouldn't like hearing someone jumping up and down. An RPG might to difficult for everyone except Nami. What they needed to do was go outside and walk around for a bit. They had been in the real world long enough to know the dangers.

"How would you guys like to go out?" she asked.

"Where to?" Luffy questioned.

"You can decide that. I've been thinking that you guys don't like being stuck inside all day. So you can go out whenever you want, except at night." she answered.

"Cool!" the captain exclaimed. The rest of the crew was also excited about being able to go outside instead of being stuck inside an apartment all day. They left before their host could change her mind.

Jessica forgot how quiet the place could be with only her in it. She then realized that she hadn't been by herself in a week. It was a big change, but one that she felt she needed. For a moment, she just sat on the couch (which she noted had a dent in it from Zoro and Luffy sleeping on it), and breathed. Then she turned on the radio and did some cleaning.

Kuro came back from the book store and winced when he heard nothing but the radio. He found it strange that no one was in the livingroom. Turning off the radio, he sat down and read a book that he had bought.

"Who turned off the radio?" the college student demanded coming out of the bathroom with wet hair. She stopped when she saw Kuro. "Oh. Just you. I thought the others came back already."

"Where did they go?" the black haired man asked.

"I don't know. I told them that they're able to go out now instead of being stuck inside. Besides, I needed some alone time." she replied. "I need your help with something."

"And that would be?" he inquired pushing up his glasses.

"Help me find an answer to get you guys back to the One Piece world." she responded.

"I don't see why I should help you." he said.

"What if that guy that sent you here destroys your world and you disappear?" He had to admit that she did have a point. What if something did happen?

"Alright, I'll help you." he sighed.

"Good. Now, how did you get here?"

"The man opened up a gateway with his staff and I was thrown in and ended up in an alley." Kuro replied.

"I wonder if the Straw Hats landed in the same place? I'll have to ask them." she said.

"Wouldn't that mean that you'd have to tell them about our little prediciment?" he snickered fixing his glasses.

"You don't have to sound like a smart ass! Yes, I'm going to tell them, I just don't know when. Anway, back to the task at hand. Do you know the name of the guy who sent you here?"

"I believe he said his name was Zorde."

"Zorde? What the hell kind of name is that? That's even crazier than Luffy's first name!" the college student cried.

"I've noticed that you over react to things." Kuro commented.

"Okay, so maybe I did over react. That's just a really strange name. He's definately not from the One Piece world."

"Maybe he is, just not from our time period." he suggested. This made Jessica pause, that possibility never crossed her mind. It made sense, too.

"I knew asking for your help was a great idea. My theory was that there were other worlds and he came from one of them."

"The only problem is determining what time frame he's from, past or future."

They left the conversation at that, the theory had took about an hour to make. The college student didn't feel like thinking anymore, her brain was fried for the day. She treated herself to a bowl of ice cream, maybe it would turn her brain back to normal.

Later, the Straw Hats came back looking exhausted. All of them plopped in their usual spots. After their host made them some dinner, they told her of their outing.

"Luffy almost got us thrown out of a few stores and Zoro and him almost got lost because they have no sense of direction!" Nami said.

"You stupid woman! Just say right, left, up, or down!" the swordsman retorted.

"I saw some beautiful girls!" Sanji cried.

"Settle down, you don't need to be so loud." Jessica said. She thought about telling them right then, but decided against it.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to get another chapter up before school starts. I have no idea how often I'll be able to update. I'd like to update at least one or two times a month. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Attack of the Clones

**Sorry for updating late, I already have 2 projects due this month. I guess that's what happens when you're a junior in high school. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: insert here**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 14

Attack of the Clones

Jessica was looking through her collection of movies. A lot of them were comic book movies. She had loved comics as a kid and the movie versions of them were great. As she scanned her movies, she saw Sin City. A light bulb lit up in her head. Logging onto her laptop, she typed in Sin City on the search engine. She found the picture she was looking for.

"Hey guys, I want to show you something." she called to the Straw Hats. The first one to come in was Luffy. The others came in after him.

"Why is Kuro on there?" the captain asked, pointing.

"It's not Kuro, it's a character named Kevin from a comic book called Sin City." their host answered.

"It sure looks like Kuro." Usopp commented nervously. The thought of there being two Kuros scared him.

"Believe me, it's definitely not him. Can you imagine Kuro wearing a Charlie Brown shirt?" the college girl inquired.

"Charlie Brown?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head sideways.

"Character from a comic strip." she replied. "You know, there's a saying that somewhere in the world, there's a person that looks exactly like you."

"So there's somebody that looks like me?" the Straw Hat captain asked.

"There may be someone that looks like you, but they're not as stupid as you." Nami muttered.

"Then there must be another Nami-san somewhere!" Sanji exclaimed.

Zoro stood there silent. This saying had truth to it. Tashigi looked a lot like Kuina... And it tortured him. Kuina had been very important to him, they had both promised to one day become the greatest swordsman in the world. The moment he saw Tashigi, it felt as if he was seeing his old friend again. The marine may look like Kuina, but her personality was very different and she was clumsy. At times he found it attractive, but quickly shrugged those feelings off. He discovered that there was a pro and con about being stuck in Manhattan. The pro was that he wouldn't have to see Tashigi again and the con was that he would never fulfill his promise.

Is there something wrong, Zoro?" his host questioned.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." he responded.

"Oh." Jessica said. He left the room.

"What are all of you staring at?" she heard Kuro ask. The crew apparently directed him to their host's bedroom, because he walked in a second later. "You didn't show them any of that fanfiction did you?" He glared at her.

"No I didn't. I did show them something else, though." Jessica stated. She brought up the same picture on her laptop.

"Why does that look like me?" he demanded.

"His name is Kevin. He's from a comic called Sin City and unlike you, is a cannibal."

"I would never wear a shirt like that." he commented, fixing his glasses.

"Don't slice me with your claws, but what about your outfit?" his host asked, pointing to the two weird symbols on his jacket.

"Long story." he replied. "So, have you thought of any more theories?" Jessica stared at him, surprised.

"I never thought that you'd ask that. I really haven't had time, term papers."

"If you would just tell the Straw Hats, you might have an easier time thinking of a solution, even with your term papers." He pushed up his glasses.

"What are you, my conscience?"

In the One Piece world, Chopper, Robin, and Ace had adjusted to living secretly in Zorde's fortress. They changed their sleeping spot daily as a precaution in case someone might be on to them. All of them took turns stealing food from the kitchen. Robin was the best at it because of her devil fruit powers. Obtaining information on where the others went hadn't been going well. Durin was the one they followed mostly since he was Zorde's right hand man.

"Robin! I think I may have found something that will help us!" Chopper exclaimed.

"And what is that, Doctor-san?"

"A library!" the reindeer answered.

"I figured that this place had to have some type of library." Ace said.

"Do you remember where it is, Doctor-san?"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

Ace and Robin followed the doctor up a flight of stairs. They found themselves on a new floor of the fortress. It was more elaborate than the main hall was. It appeared to be a residential floor. The doctor led them to a pair of doors that had gold trim. He opened the door a crack and peeked in. After making sure the coast was clear, he opened the door all the way.

The library was huge. There were two winding staircases to go up to the second level. In the middle of the room, was a large desk with a single chair. On the desk was a large map of the One Piece world. Underneath it was another map of the world, but had different names on it.

"How did you find this place?" Ace questioned.

"I was trying to hide from some guards and ran up the stairs and found this floor." Chopper replied.

"Good work Doctor-san." Robin said. Chopper started doing his signature dance.

The archeologist went over to the table and inspected the maps. She stood there studying the map with the odd names on it. She never read anything with names like these in it. Looking closer at it, she realized that it wasn't the world, but a map of a country.

"What do you make of this?" she said gesturing to the map. Ace and Chopper studied the map.

"I never even heard of any of these places." Ace commented.

"I remember Doctor Kureha told me a story about a country that secluded from the rest of the world." the reindeer said.

"How would she know that?" Ace wondered.

"She's over 100 years old. Who knows what information she has." Chopper responded.

"What else did she say about it?"

"She said that the country was so secluded, that it's like they are from a different time period." Robin was very interested now. The thought of a secluded country sounded exciting.

"There has to be a book about it somewhere in here." Robin said. She walked to a bookshelf and began scanning it. She went from one bookshelf to the next, and didn't have any luck. On the second floor, she had better luck. She found books that had the names of cities on their binding.

"What does it say?" Ace called.

"I can't read what it says, the text is smudged."

"Does it say anything about that Zorde guy?" Chopper asked.

"I think there use to be something in here, there's a page missing." Robin replied.

"At least we know where he's from." Ace said.

"That still doesn't help us figure out what happened to the others!" the reindeer cried.

"Wait, here's something. It's a book of spells." Robin said. She started flipping through the pages. "I know what happened to the others." She showed her companions the page.

"They're in another world?" Ace and Chopper said in unison.

"That's where we're going to be, too if someone finds us. We have to figure out a way to bring them back." the archeologist said.

"Who knows how long that will take." Ace sighed.

"Couldn't we just get Zorde's staff?" Chopper suggested.

"Too risky. That'll be our last resort." Robin said. "Where did Ace go?" Both Robin and Chopper turned and saw that he had fallen asleep.

**Yay! I updated. Just to let everyone know, check my profile periodically for news about when I'm updating my story.**


	15. Are You Serious?

**Almost to 100 reveiws! Yay! I'm so sorry for updating late. Thanks to everyone that reveiwed. **

One Piece Earth

Chapter 15

Are You Serious?

Jessica followed Kuro through the city. He was leading her to the alley that he had landed in when he came to Manhattan. At first, he was reluctant to show it to her, but after the college student annoyed him about it, he changed his mind. The two of them had been together a lot recently, trying to figure out how to get the Straw Hats home.

Kuro led her into an alley with a dead end. Rats scurried across the ground, looking for food. Jessica's guide pointed to a wall, not saying anything. She walked to it and started running her hands along the bricks.

"What are you doing?" Kuro asked pushing up his glasses.

"Trying to see if the portal you came through did anything to the surface of the wall." the college student replied. "Damn! Nothing here." She stepped away from the wall and thought. After a moment, she began digging in her purse trying to look for something. Pulling out a nail file, she started scrapping some of the brick off.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Getting some brick to test at the lab at the campus." she answered. "The equipment there should tell us how much energy was left behind. Then we could try and make another energy signature just like it and maybe open up a new portal."

"I'm guessing you're majoring in science." Kuro commented, fixing his glasses, again.

"Yep."

"Are you sure that you won't get caught doing this?"

"I'll do it during class and make up the work later."

"And if you're caught?"

"Do you really have to ask so many questions?"

"It's important to have a plan."

"Whatever."

The two went back to the apartment and found the Straw Hats playing a Monopoly. Of course Nami was the banker.

"You stupid woman! You're giving yourself more money!" Zoro exclaimed.

"I am the banker." the navigator said sticking out her tongue. The swordsman gave her one of his trademark glares and was kicked by Sanji.

"You crap swordsman! How dare you look at Nami-san like that?"

"Shut the hell up!" Zoro growled. The two lunged at each other, but were smacked on the head by Nami.

"Let's just finish the game." she said.

Jessica went into the kitchen to put the brick flakes in a bag.

"Whatcha doing?" Luffy questioned.

"Getting something ready for class tomorrow." his host responded.

"What is it?" The college student held the bag in front of him.

"I scrapped this stuff off a wall."

"Cool! What are you going to do with it?"

"Look at it and see what's on it." The actual answer was longer and had big words in it that the captain wouldn't understand.

"Can I help?"

"Sorry, but I'm going to be using things that cost a lot of money. Besides, if you look at it now, all you see is just red powder. The machine I'm using can look at it closer."

"I need to see one of these things!" cried Luffy.

"It's called a microscope." Luffy wasn't listening and had already walked out of the room. "And to think he's going to be king of the pirates." she thought.

A realization dawned on her. This would be a good time to tell the Straw Hats about their little predictament. She had been putting it off long enough. Going into her bedroom, she grabbed the One Piece manga and prepared what she was going to say in her head. It felt like she was telling her parents that she failed a class (which at one point she was close to doing).

She walked into the livingroom and didn't bother sitting down.

"Hey, guys. I have something I need to tell you." she said.

"What is it?" Usopp inquired.

"You'll see." his host replied.

The crew sat down. All eyes were on Jessica. Here it was, the moment of truth. Would they be angry at her? Would they just pay no attention to it? Many questions ran through her mind.

"Do you remember when I found you guys, I went here?" Everyone shook their heads. "The reason why I did that was because I recognized all of you. I know it sounds odd, but you have to believe me." She handed the different volumes to them.

"Hey! This has me on it!" Luffy said.

"This tells what exactly happaned at Arlong Park." Nami stated.

"See, in this world, you all are characters from books." the college student said. There was a period of silence. The crew looked at each other.

"Why haven't you told us this earlier?" Zoro asked crossing his arms.

"Because I didn't think it was a good time to." Jessica answered. "The only person who knew was Kuro."

"You told Kuro and not us?" Usopp demanded.

"He found out on his own."

"So that's why you didn't want us going outside alone." Sanji said.

"I understand if you guys never want to speak to me again."

"You're our nakama, though." Luffy said.

"I don't like secrets, but I had a big secret, too." Nami added.

"I don't see any harm done." Usopp said.

"People have a reason for everything." Sanji commented.

"I guess you can be forgiven. We forgave Nami and she did something worse than you did." Zoro mumbled.

"Thank you so much." Jessica said quietly.

**That's all I have for now. I was debating on when Jessica would tell them. I thought this set up was good. Please R & R!**


	16. The Idiots Guide to the One Piece Fandom

**Over 100 reviews! I'm so thankful. I really appreciate all of the reviews. I'm very sorry for slacking off. Please forgive me! I would've had this up earlier, but it wouldn't load.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jessica.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 16

The Idiots Guide to the One Piece Fandom

"So that powdery stuff will help us get home?" Zoro asked.

"It should." Jessica replied. She had just spent the last half hour telling the Straw Hats everyone that she and Kuro had discussed.

"Kuro must have something planned, or else he wouldn't be helping you." Nami stated.

"I figured that, but I don't have any proof." the college student said.

"It's Kuro. You don't need proof!" Usopp cried.

"I still want to see what he's up to." his host said. "Anyway, enough talk. I want to show you guys how big your fandom is." She got out her laptop and showed the screen to the crew. A look of horror came over their faces.

"I'm paired with him?" Zoro said angrily and pointing to Sanji.

"And Luffy." Jessica said. "Don't worry, you're paired with some girls, too." She showed him another site.

"Nami? Vivi? Robin? Who in the hell thinks of these things?"

"I'm not too happy about it either." Nami commented.

"Tashigi..." he muttered. The college student mentally slapped herself.

"How can I be so stupid?" she thought. She went to a different site.

"Here's a list of all the pairings. I'm sure that all of you will be horrified." she laughed.

"I'm with Kuro?" Usopp yelled. "That's just sick!"

"I know. I hate that pairing." his host said.

"What are your favorite pairings?" Luffy questioned.

"Well, let's see. Sanji/Nami, Luffy/Nami, Zoro/Tashigi, and Kuro/Kaya." Usopp and Nami were giving her an evil glare. Then they looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's get her."

"Shit!" Jessica got up and ran. There wasn't alot of room in the apartment, so she went out the door. She knew the building better than they did. Kuro was reading a book as the three ran by.

"Idiots." he mumbled.

She pressed the elevator button, but it took too long, so she used the stairs. Usopp and Nami followed close behind.

"Why are you two so mad?" she inquired as she looked back.

"How dare you pair me with Luffy?" Nami demanded.

"Kaya with Kuro?" Usopp said.

"What? You should see what other people think about your pairings." The navigator and sniper stopped.

"Is it bad?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah. Some graphic stuff." the college student answered. The other two winced. "Are you still going to beat me up?"

"I guess not." Nami replied.

The three went back to the apartment and found the others reading fanfiction. Zoro had a disgusted look on his face, Sanji was smoking, and Luffy kept reading.

"This world is full of sick, twisted people." the swordsman said.

"You actually read fanfics?" Jessica inquired.

"It's Luffy's fault!" Sanji cried.

"You didn't do anything to my laptop, did you? Because if you did, I'd have to hurt you." Their host had an irritated look on her face.

The captain finished reading and stood up without saying a word. He was deep in thought, which kind of freaked out the college student. Luffy acting like he had a brain was one of those 'holy shit' moments for her.

"Okay. How about we watch a movie?" She thought for a second. "Jurassic Park."

"What's it about?" Nami questioned.

"Dinosaurs. It has a great story line." The crew enjoyed the movie, particularly Luffy.

"Ian Malcolm is cool!"

"My friend is obsessed with him." Jessica stated. "You know, Kuro would almost look like him if he got a tan and curly hair."

"I would never want to look like him. He's a rambling fool." Kuro said.

"You think he rambles alot in the movie, you should read the books. Although, he is on morphine most of the time, which is bad."

"Why do you read crap like that?" Zoro asked.

"It was a best-seller and besides, life's a crystal."

"What the hell?"

"It's a quote from the book."

"Where did my glasses go?" Kuro cried angrily.

"Found them." Nami said. She was pointing towards the bathroom. The door opened and out came Luffy with Kuro's glasses on and curly hair.

"I'm Ian Malcolm!"

"Great." the college student mumbled.

"Give me those!" Kuro took them off the captain's face and wiped them off.

"You can always get another pair of glasses. Nice costume, though."

**Sorry that the chapter was short. I wanted to get something up so that you wouldn't have to wait as long. The next chapter will be longer. Please read and review!**


	17. Magic vs Science

**As always, thanks to everyone that reviewed. I think it's time to see what Robin, Chopper, and Ace are doing, don't you?**

**Disclaimer: tape recorder plays message**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 17

Magic vs. Science

Robin had taken on the task of trying to learn the spell that made her crew mates disappear. It wasn't a very easy task, though. No matter how many times she read the words, no portal, not even a spark would appear. She knew she wasn't cut out for magic, but she had to try.

"I don't know if I can do this or not. I'm already starting to get exhausted." she said.

"Isn't there another book that teaches how to prepare yourself for magic?" Chopper asked.

"No, I don't see one." Ace answered.

"Well then maybe we could find someone that knows about magic." The reindeer began thinking.

"Even if we did, what if that person tells one of Zorde's officers?" Robin questioned.

"We could spy on people and decide whether or not they are trustworthy." Ace suggested.

"Who knows how long that would take though." Robin commented.

"Maybe the book we need is somewhere else in the fortress!" Chopper said.

"But where do we start looking?" Ace inquired.

"Most likely either Zorde has it or one of his subordinates." the archeologist replied. The group went to the officers quarters, which were on the second floor. After checking to make sure no one was there, they went in.

Surprisingly, the room seemed plain. The only pieces of furniture were a table and chairs with a rug underneath it. The book wasn't anywhere in sight.

"One of them might have the book at this moment." Chopper exclaimed.

"I don't think Razzly would have it, since he seems to prefer muscle over brains. Durin looks like he smart enough to perform magic, but I think he's just concerned with carrying out orders." Ace said.

"Looks like we'll have to keep looking." Robin sighed.

* * *

(Earth) 

Jessica had been spending most of her evenings at school for the past few days. The powder sample that she had collected from the wall was high in energy content. She doubted that there was a machine in the One Piece world that was powerful enough to emit that kind of power. Nothing that she did in class was as hard as solving this puzzle.

"The One Piece world! I forgot that I'll have to think out of the box for this." She sat on a stool and thought for a while. "I've got it!"

"Did you find anything out?" Kuro asked as she walked into the apartment.

"Yes, I did. The way you all got here was by magic. Only problem is that here, there isn't any magic powerful enough to open up a portal to get you guys back home. However, science can help us."

"Huh?" Luffy, along with some of the other Straw Hats were confused.

"I mean we could get a machine that has enough power to get you home."

"And how and where do you propose we get a machine like that?" the ex-pirate captain questioned pushing up his glasses.

"I'm... still working on that." the college student answered. The university probably had some connections, but she really didn't feel like explaining the situation to them.

"Wow, I the city sure is bright at night!" Luffy said.

"Yeah, it needs lots of power... Wait! Luffy, you gave me an idea!" his host cried.

"I did?"

"Yes. We could go to one of the generators in the city. It'll be difficult, but it's worth getting home, right?"

"When do we go?" Zoro inquired.

"Not today, we need to get prepared."

* * *

**I'm sorry for a short chapter again. Please R&R!**


	18. I've Got the Power!

**Sorry for not updating in so long. It's hard to write for a fandom that you lose a little interest for (don't worry, I'll finish this story!). The story is now slowly coming to an end. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I need to buy rights to this.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 18

I've Got the Power!

Jessica went through her closet to find black colored clothes. So far she had found two hoodies and three pairs of pants.

"Is there a reason you need multiple pairs of everything?" Kuro asked pushing up his glasses.

"It's a girl thing." she replied. "Damn, I don't have enough. I'll have to go shopping."

"Do we really have to wear black?" Nami questioned.

"Would you prefer something neon? We have to wear black so we will blend in with the darkness." her host answered. "Okay, I'm leaving. Don't do anything stupid."

"Wow, to think we're going back home." Usopp said.

"I'm going to miss this place." Luffy commented.

"There's a lot that we haven't seen." Sanji added.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Nami wondered.

"This is a change." Kuro thought. "The Straw Hats are actually brooding."

Jessica came back about an hour later with two bags.

"The woman at the counter probably thinks I'm gothic!" she exclaimed. Taking out the clothes, she handed them to everyone. "Okay, now it's time to go over the plan." She got a piece of paper and pen. "Of course, we're going when it's dark. We can't walk there with our gear on, so some of us can wear a coat over it or put it on at the place. There's a wire fence around the place, so Zoro will have to cut it with his sword. I got a machine that should get you home, all it needs is a lot of juice. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Is what we're doing legal?" Nami inquired.

"You're pirates, what do you care?"

Later that night, the group walked through the city. The college student had to admit that all of this was exciting, but she did feel a little sad, too. She would be losing her friends, her nakama. Yet, what kind of friend would she be if she did not help them get home?

At their destination, the group hurried and put on their gear. As planned Zoro cut through the fence. Upon going through, they noticed there was a security guard.

"You didn't mention anything about a guard!" Usopp whispered.

"We've handled worse." Zoro said.

Nami stepped out and called to the guard. He walked over, a smirk on his face when he saw her.

"Damn pervert!" Jessica muttered.

The navigator motioned for him to lean in. When he did so, Nami got out her climatact and hit him in his groin.

"Serves you right." the college student said to the now unconscious guard. "There might be another one lurking around somewhere, so be careful."

The main generator was huge. Getting out a wire, Jessica plugged it in. To her horror, she saw a guard, but he was quickly disposed of by Kuro and his stealth walk. The power gauge filled up and she took out the plug.

"Now we go to the alley where you guys arrived at." Instead of running, she insisted everyone walk to avoid suspicion. It began raining, which matched her mood.

A few rats scattered as they entered the alley. Placing the machine in front of the wall, she turned it on. It would take a few minutes to warm up.

"So this is it." she said quietly. "This was the most exciting two weeks of my life. I got the privilege of hanging out with some of my favorite characters." Her eyes started to water. "I'm going to miss you, my nakama." She gave each one of them a hug. "Well, it's show time."

A burst of energy hit the wall and made a swirling vortex of yellow. Each Straw Hat turned around and said goodbye in their own fashion. Kuro made no move to go into the portal.

"Kuro aren't you..." She was cut off as he pushed her in. Lunging forward, she managed to grab his sleeve and pull him in.

Jessica Morrows would never forget what it felt like going through the portal. It was so bright she could not see anything. She heard the distant voices of the Straw Hats in front of her. The constant sensation of falling almost made her throw up. There was a flash and she hit something solid, then everything went black.

**Dun dun dun! The terrible cliff hanger. Please read and review.**


	19. Where Am I Again?

**I didn't want to keep you waiting as long this time. There's probably one or two more chapters after this. Thanks for the reviews. Beware, this chapter has the 'F' word.**

**Disclaimer: What goes here again?**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 19

Where Am I Again?

Jessica Morrows felt sore. She had finally succeeded in bringing the Straw Hats home. At least that was her hope. Something had gone wrong, though. Kuro had pushed her in and at the last minute she had taken him with her. Opening her eyes, she saw blurry shapes. As her vision got clearer, she could see the crew hovering over her.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Yeah it worked, but now you're stuck here." Nami answered.

"Speaking of which... where is that bastard Kuro?"

"He came through the portal and disappeared." Sanji said. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because that mother fucker pushed me in!" The Straw Hats looked at her, shocked. "What?"

"We should look for the others." Zoro said. The college student had no choice but to follow them. Now she knew what it felt like to be stuck in another world. If she ever got back, how would she explain that she had been in another world?

"Where are we at exactly?" she questioned.

"We're near Zorde's fortress." Nami replied.

"We aren't going there are we?" Usopp quivered.

"Of course!" Luffy smiled.

"But look what happened to us last time!" the sniper protested.

"We'll be ready this time." the marimo said while inspecting his swords.

"I'm starving, let's go eat." the captain suggested.

While eating at the nearest town, people stared at the group. Jessica felt paranoid that there was a possibility of Zorde's soldiers barging in at any second. She was not the only one that was paranoid. Most of the Straw Hats, except for Luffy were on full alert. Out of the corner of her eye, the college student noticed a girl in a traveler's cloak sitting at the bar. Was she a spy?

As they were walking down the street, Zoro pushed one of his swords out of its sheath. "We're being followed."

"It must be that person I saw at the bar." Jessica thought.

At first the group just walked faster, and then they were running. Their pursuer also began running. The streets were too crowded so they ran into an alley. At one point they were at a dead end. Luffy was just about to use his Gum Gum powers to get over the wall, but was stopped.

"Bind!" the girl cried waving her hand. "You are all stuck, so do not even try moving."

"Who are you?" the college student demanded. "Are you a spy for Zorde?"

"On the contrary, I was sent here to stop him."

"How do we know if you're telling the truth?" Nami inquired.

"Because you all would already be dead. The reason why I am doing this is to ask for your assistance." She pulled out a medal that indicated she was part of some type of law enforcement.

"Are you with the Marines?" Zoro growled.

"No. If you come with me, all of your questions will be answered." She undid the binding spell and saw that the Straw Hats were getting ready to attack her. "Sleep!" All of them instantly fell down.

When Jessica opened her eyes, she was in a semi-dark room. A light turned on and there was not only the girl, but two others. They all had pointy ears and medals like the girl had. Judging from their attire, the female was the leader. Despite the current situation, Sanji eyes turned into hearts and he started swooning over her.

"So you all are finally awake." the elf said.

"Why did you kidnap us?" the college student asked.

"I did not kidnap you, I merely just forced you to cooperate. My name is Elle and my companions are Raman and Skyy. We are on a mission to capture Zorde and take him back to our country."

"What country are you from?" the navigator questioned.

"I will tell you, but I must whisper it in your ear." Elle went to every Straw Hat and said the name. "I can understand your surprise. No one has a map of our country. We like our privacy."

"If you like to be so private, why are you telling us this?" The swordsman gave her a glare.

"Zorde has stolen a very powerful staff from our Elder. As you saw, I know magic as do Raman and Skyy. However, the staff amplifies any source of power."

"So that's how you got sent to Earth." Jessica said.

"So you are not from this world?" Elle inquired.

"No."

"But you must know some magic or else you would not have gotten the pirates here."

"Actually, I used a machine."

"Very impressive."

"What does Zorde want anyway?"

"Simple, he wants world domination. He has always been greedy and considers our standard of living boring."

"So we fight this guy and save the world?" Zoro asked.

"Yes and then Jessica can go home. I will not lie to you, some of you my die, but I do not think that will be a problem for the famous Straw Hat Pirates."

Luffy had got up to leave but was stopped. "This is not a fight where you can rush off to. This may be your hardest fight yet." Skyy said.

The newly formed alliance sat down and planned for the remainder of the day.

**Yes, the names for the elves sound stupid, but oh well. So much dialogue this chapter. Ugh. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	20. Things Heat Up

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm sorry that you all had to wait so long.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh...**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 20

Things Heat Up

"Wish this place wasn't so dark." Jessica thought. The group had got in Zorde's fortress, but were ambushed and now the college student was alone.

She made her way cautiously through the hallways, trying to find her friends. However, with the numerous doors and stairs, it was not going to be an easy task. At times, she felt as if she was being followed. Because of this she had started the habit of looking over her shoulder.

Gradually, the hallways got brighter and now she was sure that she was being followed. At one point, she turned around and saw an antler sticking out of the wall. She could tell it was not a decoration, because it was moving a little. "Tony Tony Chopper?" she said. The antler jerked.

"How... how do you know my name?" the reindeer asked as he stepped out from his hiding place.

"Long story. Listen, the rest of the Straw Hats are here. They've been captured and I want to help save them."

"Follow me." Chopper said after thinking for a few moments. He led her down to a room on the lower level of the fortress.

"Who is that with you Doctor-san?" Robin asked.

"She says the others are here."

"What! My brother's here?" Ace said as he woke from one of his usual naps.

"My name is Jessica Morrows. Luffy and the others came to my world after Zorde sent them through the portal." Ace, Robin, and Chopper all had a look of surprise on their faces.

"How did you get here?" Robin inquired. The college told them everything that happened.

"If Chopper wouldn't have found me, I probably would've been captured by now." Chopper did one of his 'you don't have to thank me' dances.

"The only way Kuro could've gotten to your world would be one of Zorde's portals." Robin commented.

"He did say that Zorde sent him there." Jessica said thoughtfully. "Anyway, we need to find the others!"

"The dungeon's not very far from here." Ace said.

The four made their way to the dungeon, sneaking from one hiding place to another. No one even dared to breathe. "And to think I'd panic over a test." the college student thought.

Everything was going smoothly, until they got to the dungeon. In their path were at least a dozen or more guards. "There's no need to worry." Robin whispered to Jessica. In a matter of moments, the guards were on the floor thanks to Robin's devil fruit powers.

Trying to figure out which cell the Straw Hats were in was not difficult, since they were the only ones in there.

"Luffy!" Ace said. The captain raised his head and had one of his trade-mark smiles.

"Where are the elves at?" Jessica inquired.

"They took them away." Nami answered.

"How did they know they were from Zorde's country?"

"They didn't until one of the guards forced their hoods off." the navigator replied.

After freeing the them, the group made their way out of the dungeon. Next on the agenda was to get the elves.

By this time, news of their escape had circulated around the fortress. Wave upon wave of guards came to stop their escape, but where easily defeated thanks to the Straw Hats. They made their way to the top of the fortress.

"Zorde's room is up those stairs." Robin said.

"I'm not surprised that you got this far so quickly." a familiar voice said. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Kuro." Jessica seethed.

**I'm sorry that the chapter was short. What do you know, only one more chapter.**


	21. Let's Go Out With a Bang!

**Last chapter and it's a long one. I can't thank everyone enough that reviewed. Since this is the last chapter, I'm actually putting in a normal disclaimer. Also, I looked online for Luffy's attacks, so if I got any of them wrong, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, except for Jessica, the elves, and Zorde.**

One Piece Earth

Chapter 21

Let's Go Out With a Bang!

"What in hell are you here for, Kuro?" Jessica demanded clenching her fists.

"Don't tell me that you're surprised by my betrayal." he chuckled as he pushed up his glasses. He had his cat claws on.

"Why did you push me into the portal?"

"Because I was going to live in your world. I want to forget about my pirate life and I can't do that if you all know about it."

"So you purposely went through the portal." Robin commented.

"I heard that Zorde could open portals, so I made a deal with him."

"Deal?" Jessica inquired.

"He sends me to your world, I spy on the Straw Hats and make sure they don't get back."

"Enough talk." Zoro said pulling out his swords. "I didn't get to fight you last time."

Usopp, was a coward, but when it came to Kuro, he would gladly jump into the fray. However, he was stopped by Luffy. "Zoro doesn't need help." the captain said.

Kuro disappeared and there was a flash of metal. He had used his stealth walk. Zoro showed no sign of nervousness and blocked several of Kuro's attacks. Suddenly, the swordsman's shirt was torn and there was blood pouring from his side. The former captain performed another stealth walk. Zoro swung his sword, giving the appearance that he was hitting air. A few seconds later, Kuro reappeared with a gash in his shoulder. He stepped back and began slouching.

"Oh shit." Jessica thought. She looked and saw that Nami and Usopp had had the same thought.

"Out of the Bag Attack!" The Straw Hats (except for Luffy) pressed themselves against the wall as claw marks began appearing everywhere. Zoro crossed his swords and lunged forward.

"Three Thousand Worlds!"

There was a yell and then Kuro was lying in a pool of blood.

"That was so cool!" Luffy and Jessica said in unison.

"Shall we go?" the swordsman asked.

"Wait." The college student went over to Kuro and punched him in the face. "Damn cat."

The group finally made it to the top floor of the fortress. The door to Zorde loomed ahead of them. Usopp's knees started knocking together. "I left something in the dungeon." As he was inching away, he was stopped by Sanji. Luffy fixed his hat and then pushed the doors open. There to greet them were two men.

"I knew Kuro was useless." one of them said angrily.

"We've been expecting you." the other one said. "We are Zorde's lieutenants. I am Durin and this is Razel."

"Wait, I've never seen you three before!" Razel pointed to Chopper, Ace, and Robin.

"Really? We've been hiding in the fortress for weeks." Robin said with a smirk on her face.

"What?" Razel cried.

"Calm down Razel, you're making a fool out of yourself. You'll have to excuse him, he has a very bad temper."

"Where are the elves at?" Sanji demanded.

"They're Zorde's guests." Razel chuckled.

"You'll have to get through us to see them." Durin drew his sword.

"I'm going after Zorde." Luffy said.

"We should split up." Jessica suggested.

"Why?" Nami inquired.

"Not all of the crew is needed to beat two guys, right? So some can stay here, and the rest can go with Luffy."

"I'm going with you and Luffy. There may be a lot of treasure to find."

"I'm coming to!" Chopper said.

Luffy, Nami, Jessica, and Chopper ran down the hall with the faint sounds of battle falling behind.

The hallway was long with no windows or doors. At the far end a light could be seen. The college student's heart was pounding. She never thought she would have to worry about dying until later on in her life. "If the Straw Hats deal with it, then I can deal with it." she thought.

The room at the end of the tunnel was bright. When their eyes had adjusted, they saw Elle chained to the wall.

"Where are the other two elves?" Chopper asked.

"Dead." the female elf replied quietly.

"Ah, we meet again Monkey D. Luffy." Out of the shadows came another elf with purple braided hair and expensive looking clothes. In his hand was a staff.

"No wonder why he wants to be called Zorde, he looks ridiculous." Jessica thought.

"Zorde, I'm here to clobber you." the Straw Hat captain said as he cracked his knuckles. He took off his hat and gave it to Nami. "Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" He launched himself at the elf, but he easily dodged it. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Zorde's eyes widened as Luffy's fist connected with his face.

"I hadn't anticipated that you'd be able to attack so quickly." the elf commented while spitting out a small amount of blood.

While Luffy and Zorde were battling, Jessica and Chopper tried freeing Elle while Nami looked for treasure.

"Damn, what is up with these chains?" The college student had tried yanking and hitting them.

"You won't be able to do anything while Zorde still has the staff." Elle said.

When they turned around Zorde had constricted Luffy with black bands. "Heh, you're going to have to do better than that." The captain freed himself from his bonds. "Gomu Gomu no Ono!" This time instead of moving, the elf raised the staff and a shield appeared, blocking the attack.

"He doesn't even have to say anything!" Chopper exclaimed.

"While he has that staff there's no need for him to." Elle said. "The spells it performs depends on the thoughts of a person."

At that moment, the rest of the Straw Hats came.

"I've done it! I defeated Zorde's lieutenants!" Usopp shouted.

"Tres Fleur!" Three arms grabbed Zorde to get the staff from him.

"Don't interrupt!" he yelled. Before the staff was all of the way out of his hand it emitted a blue charge which subdued the Straw Hats.

Luffy continued attacking him, but it had no effect. The elf kept creating a shield.

"Are you tired?" Zorde asked with mock concern.

A huge grin appeared on Luffy's face. "Nope. Gomu Gomu no Storm!" The punch was so powerful, it shattered the shield. Zorde was sent high into the air, dropping his staff. The cage and shackles disappeared. The Straw Hat captain then launched himself in the air and showered his opponent with punches. The elf fell to the ground in a heap.

"That attack is even more awesome seeing it close up!" Jessica exclaimed.

The staff was given to Elle, who secured Zorde. "Now the fortress must be destroyed." she said.

After everyone had gotten out, Elle held the staff in the air. Pale blue energy came out and went into the air. It then came down and disintegrated the structure.

"Thank you for helping me. You've saved this world and possibly other worlds from destruction. Now the only thing left to do is send you home, Jessica."

The college student had known that this day would come, but she had no idea that she would feel so sad. She also knew that she would most likely never see the Straw Hats ever again.

"Before I go." her voice cracked with emotion. "I just want to say that this has been the greatest experience in my life. I'll miss you all very much, my nakama."

Neither her nor the Straw Hats tried to hug, they just sad all goodbye in their own way.

"Are you ready?" Elle questioned.

"Yeah." A pulsating glow appeared around her. "Goodbye, Straw Hats." There was a flash and she was gone.

When she got back to Earth, she found that she had been gone for a few days, but everyone dismissed it as her being ill. Her apartment was a mess, but she did not care. The fact that she could personally call the Straw Hat Pirates her nakama would be something that would always make her smile.

The End

**Again, I would like to say that you all have been wonderful with your reviews. If you're up to it, check out my other stories!**


End file.
